El Primer Dia
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Algunos errores del pasado pueden ser solucionados en el futuro.


**El primer dia**

Como todos los días, después de cenar los tres nos reunimos en el salón, tal y como era costumbre. Cogí al pequeño Scorpius y le senté en mi regazo.

-Ven aquí, me gustaría contarte una cosa...

"Como sabrás durante muchos años mi familia fue fiel seguidora de Voldemort, no lo voy a negar. Gozó de grandes privilegios dentro de la comunidad mágica, éramos temidos y respetados a la vez. Nuestro nombre aparecía día sí y día también tanto en El Profeta, tanto en las páginas de actualidad como de sociedad. Cualquiera que no fuera igual que nosotros era considerado indigno de ser mago, y eso incluía a los hijos nacidos de muggles o a los mestizos.

Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, se dijo que no tuve el valor de cumplir con mi misión y por eso me consideraron traidor y un cobarde.

Es cierto que no tuve el valor, o ¿tal vez sí? En el fondo no podía hacerlo. Por una vez vi en Dumbledore del mismo modo en que todo el mundo le veía. Supongo que sentí eso que llaman compasión. Por esa falta, tuve que huir. Lo peor fue ver como la familia caía en desgracia y no podía hacer nada. Mientras ellos eran tratados como parias, yo permanecía escondido como una rata cobarde sin poder ayudarles.

Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el nombre de Lord Voldemort, era solo eso: un nombre. Quien fuese en el pasado ya no importa, fue derrotado. Y aquel que lo había vencido estaba ante mí, mirándome como si nada hubiera pasado. A mi alrededor, Hogwarts estaba irreconocible.

-Y, ahora… ¿que vas a hacer? - me dijo.

En ese momento no le contesté. Seguía absorto en mis pensamientos. Todavía estaba asimilando los últimos acontecimientos. Y tampoco es que supiera que contestarle.

-No lo sé. Algo se me ocurrirá- contesté.- No te olvides que sigo siendo un Malfoy. Supongo que algo de nuestro prestigio tendré.  
-Bueno,.. Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros- sugirió Harry- Aunque no lo parezca no le caes tan mal a Ron.  
-Mientes de pena- dije,- no entiendo como te las has podido apañar todo este tiempo. Oye, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado y todo eso, pero… no tienes por que compadecerte. Además ni al pobre…, quiero decir al pelirrojo, ni a la san… a la sabelotodo les caigo demasiado bien.  
-Está bien. Como quieras. Si quieres pensártelo solo tienes que decírmelo- me respondió.

En otro tiempo tal vez le habría hecho la vida imposible solo por insinuar unirme a tu lado, quizá le habría echado algún conjuro doloroso, me sentía poderoso. Pero ahora ya no tenía a Crabbe, ni a Goyle y por primera vez, me veía a mí mismo como el rival más débil.

En ese momento Harry se levantó de mi lado y se fue. Comencé a sentir un vacío a mí alrededor. Era una sensación que no había sentido. Tal vez fuesen sus palabras o el hecho de que durante la Batalla de Hogwarts él me salvase y que, de alguna manera, acabáramos en mismo bando. Extraño, ¿no?..."

Mientras hablaba Scorpius me miraba atentamente. Parecía muy afectado por todo aquello que le estaba contando.

"...Con el paso de los años las cosas no mejoraron. Todo aquello que tuve se desvaneció.

Mientras veía como Harry continuaba alargando su leyenda. Yo vi como familia perdió aquellos privilegios de los que había gozado dentro de la comunidad mágica. Malfoy, al igual que Voldemort, dejo de ser respetado para ser solo un nombre más. Quizás ese respeto que nos tenían fuera una ilusión.

Durante un tiempo intenté forjarme un nombre propio, pero la sombra de los acontecimientos era demasiado alargada y había mucha gente que no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. Entonces conocí a Astoria -tu madre-. Fue de las pocas personas que estuvo a mi lado después de los tiempos oscuros, y si exceptuamos a Harry, de las pocas personas que ha sido totalmente sincero conmigo."

Cuando termine de contar la historia. Scorpius seguía mirándome fijamente.

¿Por qué me has contado todo eso? Preguntó  
-Veras, si te he contado todo esto es por que pronto iras a Hogwarts y no quiero que repitas los mismo errores que cometí a tu edad.- le expliqué-. Aunque ahora todo es muy diferente, sé que oirás cosas sobre mí y lo que ocurrió antes y durante los tiempos oscuros. Y por que tú no eres como yo.- dije  
- ¿Y que debo hacer?- me preguntó.  
-Sé tú mismo- dijo Astoria.- Intenta tratar a los demás con respeto.  
-Mmm... creo que lo he entendido- me dijo.

De un salto bajó de mi regazo y nos dio las buenas noches a su madre y a mí. Mientras le veía subir hacía su habitación.

Pasaban los días y Scorpius se mostraba más y más nervioso ante la llegada de su primer día de clase. Pasamos por el callejón Diagon en busca de los materiales y libros que necesitaba. Scorpius se mostraba fascinado allá por donde pasábamos. Es cierto que mucha gente que nos veía pasar, se giraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Pero él no parecía prestar atención a nada de eso.

Por fin llegó el día 1 de septiembre. Scorpius se levantó muy temprano, estaba emocionado. Estuvo toda la noche preparándose el equipaje.

-¡Vamos mama!- dijo-¡Llegaremos tarde!  
-Tranquilo hijo, el tren no se va a ir aun- dijo ella.

Era una escena totalmente diferente a la que se producía cuando era pequeño. Tal vez fuese el hecho de que no tenía por que llevar encima el honor de la familia Malfoy.

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente. El pequeño Scorpius miraba a su alrededor fascinado. Cerca del andén vi a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus respectivas familias. Les salude discretamente, no esperaba que me devolviesen el saludo, pero Harry sí lo hizo.

-¿Quién es, papa?- preguntó Scorpius.  
- Es Harry Potter, ya te he hablado de él- dije

Scorpius se giró y les saludó con la mano.

Ya en el tren se despidió de nosotros, le hicimos prometer que nos escribiría todas las semanas.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros?- dijo el pequeño Scorpius.  
-¡Claro!- contestó la chica- Yo soy Rose, y él es mi primo Albus  
-Hola- dijo el chico  
-Yo me llamo Scorpius

Y los tres niños, se dirigían felices hacia su primer año en Hogwarts.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no, a J.K: Rowling  
**Notas:** Escrito para el AI Sinfronteras 2013-2014


End file.
